


Clumsy Christmas

by tiny_pun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss!Gabriel, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_pun/pseuds/tiny_pun
Summary: Sam wasnt exactly a grinch. But he surely wasnt a chrismas enthusiast. But how could he be if he was constantly reminded by every chrismas song ever, Thatcher was alone? That his dumb crush on his boss or at least companies founder, was totally not going anywhere?Luckily Charlie and Kevin knew better.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Clumsy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quicksilvermalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/gifts).



All I want for christmas is you!

Sam had had enough of Christmas music. It wasnt exactly that he was a grinch but constantly hearing about how other people fall in love or have a significant other to come home to or worse: being reminded of what or rather who he wants on a loop... isn't really fun. But his offices elevator fulfilled the duty of having Christmas music on loop. Great. Every morning and evening he had been stuck in a small metal box for exactly one Christmas song, that he wouldn't be able to get out of his head until he stepped into the elevator again. What is his life. Sam sighed as he was finally able to exit his personal little hell, smiling a little as he saw his colleagues and friends Charlie and Kevin gesturing wildly, obviously having another one of their discussions. As he got closer he noted they were arguing which Christmas episode of community was the better one. Sam let a small laugh grace his face, greeting them. 

"Uh Sam hey!" Charlie obviously couldn't bare her own excitement, though he didnt know what about . Her mischievous look as she leaned over their shared desk, didnt promise anything good for him. "Have you heard the news?" Sam had finally taken of his coat, set down and turned on his PC. He stilled at that sentences tho, looking dumbfounded and a little scared at her. "Dont worry Sammy! Its something good" she whisper screamed. "So as you know: this Friday will be our office party. And since all the Novaks will be attending this year, Gabriel sent a mail: he will need volunteers to decorate. Lucky for you, you have two amazing friends that support you no matter what: meaning were forcing you to your luck and already signed us three up to be part of said decorating team! What do you say?!"

Sam had trouble processing all these information. Since when do all of the Novaks come to an office party? Why decorate? They've never really done this before ? Just some cookies and alcoholic and non alcoholic mulled wine to get into the mood. Maybe a secret santa between one floor but that's it. Wait did Charlie say, she signed them all up for this ?!?! Him? Decorating? With Gabriel... oh god! What?   
"What?" , he finally uttered eloquently. "You're gonna decorate this office with Gabriel, dummy! You're welcome!" Sam swallowed. Trying to will away his blush, he mumbled an "okay thanks for the info" and turned to his PC as if his heart wasnt beating a mile a minute. Charlie nor Kevin were obviously fooled but he was too busy to think of finally having a good reason to talk to his favourite Novak. 

He didn't even know how he fell for him. Okay that's a lie he knew exactly how. By just one look at him he had been instantly attracted to the cute, golden eyed man. He had been late in his first day cause his brother set his alarm one hour later. That jerk. Sam had hastily stumbled into the infamous elevator, not seeing the smaller person already in it and thus completely crashing into him. With the force he crashed into him they both stumbled, and tumbled onto each other.   
sam immediately apologised , awkwardly stuttering. " oh god- oh god I'm so sorry, sir!" "Actually the name is Gabriel Novak", the man underneath him had said. "Sam Winchester", he created out. Underneath him? Sam groaned. Gabriel smirked , obviously knowing and voicing the exact thought that went through the Winchester mind. " First day and already trying to get laid by the boss, Winchester?", he teased. Sam had obviously blushed furiously, hurrying to get up himself and than helping Gabriel. He had been assured it was fine but this little incident had been the gossip of the week. Great. First week and already know for being and embarrassment. 

Afterwards he had barely ever run into his favourite Novak but whenever he did, mostly the elevator or when he needed to do some paper work for him, they did talk a bit. Gabriel's of course threw a flirtatious remark at him every now and then but Sam knew not to take it serious. After all it was Gabriel's second nature to be sarcastic and flirtatious. So Sam knew not to get his Hope's up but he couldn't say he stayed completely unaffected. Every now and then he let himself day dream that a certain line of his was genuine. To not be tempted to respond accordingly, he mostly anwered Any flirtation with just a smile, a grunt or a stifled laugh. It was just a tiny, dumb office crush on one of his companies founders. It'll get away soon anyway.   
Sure, Gabriel was definitely one hundred percent his type, gorgeous, funny, smart and most important: looking like hes made to cuddled with. But that didnt mean anything. He has had crushes and even been with a few, who fulfilled all of these criteria and more and it hadn't worked out. Far from it. So in his experience if you find someone, who fulfills every criteria it wont go well. Though he ob wouldn't shy away of letting himself be proven wrong

Sam sighed. Looking at the clocked then all the work hes done since arriving, he wondered how he even managed to work until lunchtime AND get so much done when he was just thinking of his crush... on his boss. Well not technically his direct boss but close enough. He finished up the form he was filling out for a client and with a sigh he asked his friends to go get lunch. 

" So, what's the game plan here, Sammy ?" Charlie had to ask the hard questions first of course. Ignoring her question he grunted: "It's Sam. You know that." "Stop avoiding the question you're trying to avoid!" Sam just threw her a look, meaning 'seriously?', before averting his attention back to his salad. "Come on Sam! We just wanna help you! You've been working here for almost 3 years! And for all I know ther hasn't really been anyone else. At least think of one single other topic to ask his opinion about and get him to talk! " "Charlie, there is no need. I'm fine on my own. And decorating the office together for a few hours will not magically make him fall in love with me back." Charlie had a knowing smirk on her face. "So you love him? I though it was just a tiny little crush that'll go away?" Sam blushed furiously, stuttering an explanation. 

"Charlie, Kevin and a ..stuttering and blushing Sam. Well that's a normal sight. What are we blushing about today, Samalam? Did ya spill your soup or your secrets fantasies?" Gabriel winked at him. Sam couldn't help but blush even more and looked at his food again. "Ahh .. hi Gabe?" "Is that a question or a statement ? 'Hi Gabe?' Hmm. Sounds like a question to me. Not sure if you're allowed to call me that I'm guessing ? "   
Sam froze. Oh god. He had just called his not boss Gabe. A nickname. As if they were friends. He looked at Charlie and Kevin but of course they were trying to hide a laugh. Key word: trying. Traitors.   
"Oh god I'm so sorry! I didnt mean to- I mean I meant to but I should've asked- are we even allowed to call you Gabriel? Oh god what did I thi-" the man in question just held up a hand, mentioning him to stop talking  
"Slow down Samsquatch. I was only teasing. I dont really care what you call me as long as you're nice enough and do your work. " The taller man visibly relaxed, smiled a little and took a deep breath. "Oh okay. Thanks. " Gabriel smiled brightly at him and Sam couldn't help but stare.   
Before the staring went too long tho, Charlie coughed a little. " Soo 'Gabe'. What brings you to our humble little table? I'm guessing it's not just to tell us, we can give you whatever nickname we want ? "   
"Oh right. Yes." The slightly older man tore his gaze away from his employee and gathered himself shortly. " I saw you guys agreed to help me decorating, right?" The three in question nodded expectantly. "Okay good since you guys are the only ones who already agreed and I don't really need more than three people, that's sorted. Since the party starts around 8 and the decorating wont take all too long I say it'll be enough if you guys will be here at around 7-ish? I will obviously be here even early so around 6, to let the catering in. the caterer has their own personal help with that but you can help there too if you want. " Sam was still too embarrassed and know overwhelmed by these information, so luckily Kevin answered for them. With one last look at Sam, Gabriel nodded and went back to his own lunch. 

When he was out of ear shot Charlie punched excitedly in the arm. "Dude! You're SO going to go there earlier." "What no. I cant. What am I even supposed to say? Hi Gabe, I'm here earlier so we can talk and flirt and maybe through some Christmas miracle you will fall in love with me? Nh-uh no way. Were going to go there together and arrive at 7. "   
Both Kevin and Charlie looked at him as if he were the dumbest person on earth."what?" Finally Kevin spoke up."Dude, have you not seen it? Have you not noticed anything?" "Seen what ?" Charlie groaned, throwing her head dramatically into her arms on the table, sobbing into them. Kevin sticked with just rolling his eyes annoyed. "Dude. He is obviously into you too. How have you not noticed that? The first half of the conversation he was talking only to you and the second half he perfectly laid out how, when and where you can find him on Friday. " "Ooor he just saw a colleague he could make fun of and then gave him and his friends, who agreed to help, the plan on how to help. Simple as that."   
"Look Dude, we just think-" "okay first of all: stop calling me 'dude's, guys. And second: he flirts with everyone. We agreed to do this thing. And he was being nice enough to give us a heads up immediately. So no. Theres nothing there. So please just stop giving me hope for something that wont happen."   
Charlie and Kevin just nodded. With a sigh they delved into their discussion from earlier , leaving Sam to his thoughts. They knew not to press the issue, so they didn't. 

_____

'Why am I here so early? God. Gabriel probably already thinks he is so stuck up. He will probably make fun of him for actually coming here so early.' Sam was only half an hour early but he had been ready to go since 5 PM and out of the house since 6 PM. He felt kinda proud of himself that he was only half an hour early. Anything else would've been weird. Right? Or was it already wired? He shook his head, to clear his though and stepped out ot the car. 

The rest of the week had been relatively uneventful, rather painfully slow. He had worked, had lunch with his friends and was still majorly annoyed by all the Christmas songs. Slowly and surely though a certain feeling of holiday spirit crept into his heart, making him hopeful for ... well he wasnt sure what exactly. To finally talk with Gabriel more than a few stuttred sentences? Or to even get a mistletoe kiss? Or just that nothing goes too wrong at least and he wont embarrass himself? Probably all of the above but he really couldn't think about this. Not now. 

Some of the cooks for the catering were already carrying big trays into the building. He held the door open for them and went inside himself. He tried to get an overlook of the whole situation but since the desk clerk wasnt there and he didnt know where all the catering guys went, he decided to drive up. Just as the door was about to close a small figure pressed themselves through the barley open door, basically falling into Sam's arm. The both stumble a bit but he was able to catch them both. Having found their balance, he looked up to see if the other was injured, just to drown in a pool of golden honey. "Gabe?" "Oh thanks Sammy. Sry for running into ya! I'm just really in a hurry. The cateres are there but the electricity isn't working properly and I've been running up and down to sort it all out -and wow sorry get you infextect me with your awkwardness. Ha!" Gabriel tried to laugh said awkwardness off but failed.   
Sam didnt mind though, barley registering what had been said and instead still staring into Gabriel's eyes. " Its-uh it's not a problem.", he finally managed to croak out. 

In this moment the elevator dinged and the doors opend again. They both seemed suddenly realises how ther position must look like to an outsider. How close they were. Sam was still holding him to keep the balance, while Gabriel still clung onto his arms. The blushed and sprung apart, awkwardly stumbled out of the elevator. 

"Sooo ? What are you doing here? Thought you guys will be here at 7?" "Oh umm right. Yes. That was the plan. But -umm- I hadn't really anything else planned today. I was just glad you gave us all friday off already and letting the party count as going to work. And since I already did all my Christmas shopping but Charlie and Kevin went into town cause they didn't and you mentioned to be here earlier, I thought you might need a helping hand a little earlier too." 

They had stopped walking, now standing in their break room, were all the Christmas decoration was already piled up, ready to be hung up. "Wow Sam , I think that was the longest you ever talked to me. Already thought you didnt like me or something. Or is this just you being like super polite and ass kissing? "   
Sam laughed, shaking his head fondly. "No. No. Definitely not ass kissing. I was just bored and Charlie kind of got into my head, with constantly reminding me, that you're gonna be here early and I should just come here earlier too, to-" 'shit what was he saying ?!? Gabriel shouldn't know this! Stop talking' he really hoped Gabriel wouldn't ask why Charlie pushed him to go earlier. Of course m, he never had that much luck. 

And thus came the confused question: " why would she push you to come earlier? It's not like you need to prove yourself to the company? Everybody and their grandmas already knows you're a great lawyer?"   
Before sam could come up with some bullshit excuse he had to lie about, one of the cooks came in, "needing to talk to the boss". 

"Sorry Sam, duty calls. But you can already start standing up the tree and decorating it. I'll come by later to help. And if Charlie and Kevin arrive, tell them to hang the walls with the green stuff!" Sam just nodded reassuringly and got to his own work. 

Gabriel didnt come by for the next 45 minutes. So much for his plan to talk to Gabriel. At least he did talk to him, just not a lot or for long. And now he finally knew how it felt to hold him in his arms. Would that be enough ? Would that be the last time held him?   
At least Charlie and Kevin were there now and were helping him. Charlie had of course immediately bombarded with questions. He kept them updated, ignoring the gleeful squeals and crushed his hope once again. 

"Sorry guys! I'm sure Sam kept you updated but the electricity didn't work for a while and now the catering service had a few problems but it's now all right! I'm glad you're all here! It looks already pretty fantastic! " 

It did look fantastic, if Sam could say so himself. He had finished the large tree and was currently putting a few more decorations onto the green garlands, that mimicked said tree. 

The all worked in silence, safe the torture of Mariah Carey on repeat. Well 'silence'with silence he meant, they didnt talk in the sense of talking but more in the sense of not talking about anything of content. Instead his friends and his boss sang loudly along. 

Not even Sam could suppress his fond smile at the scene. It felt weirdly domestic and his heart clenched at the thought of wanting this every year. Of wanting this in their shared home, rather than in their office. It wasnt even necessarily about Gabriel himself but more about wanting to have such domestic bliss with someone he loved and trusted, who returned these feelings. Someone he could proudly take back home with and steal kisses under mistletoe or just because. Someone who he could picture holding friendsgiving with, in the case theyre showed in or plainly could afford a flight back home. Just someone by hus side, who he felt this at home with, no matter the situation. 

Drowning in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Charlie and Kevin leaving the room, to go change into their 'festive attire'. Traditionally in their Company, you had to wear a Chrismas- or at least a Winter themed sweater. Luckily it didnt have to be the typically 'ugly' kind so Sam himself had went with something simple. A plain black sweater with Rudolf on the front. Well just his head, so that the nose could be a big red plushle. It was subtle enough for him not to feel too out of place or dressed up. 

So when Gabriel had come back and worn an obnoxiously bright sweater that for some reason even had electric lights installed, he really did not know how to react. Sometimes he really wondered how he had fallen for the little goofball. Or Chrismas ball now? 

As he took a step a little more to the left he suddenly bumped into something. Since it luckily had been merely a small step and adjustment of balance, that something didn't fall down or anything. He turned and once again fell into a pool of gold. 

"Gabriel! I'm so sorry!" "Are you always clumsy or is it just with me? And no 'Gabe' anymore? Back to just being 'Gabriel' again?" , Gabriel teased.   
"Yes! I mean no! I- Well I can be glumsy but so can anyone. If I remember correctly it was you who fell into my arms early today!", Sam pointed out. Gabriel's just cocked an eyebrow at the phrasing, yet it made Sam blush again as he realised what he had just said. "I dont mean it like that! I just meant - that you uh fell and that I caught you which can-"   
"Please dont give yourself an aneurysm. I get what you mean. I guess I did fell into your arms." Gabriel chuckled. Sam couldn't help but smile at that lovely sound and wondered it a chuckle could sound fondly. But even if it could, why would Gabriel have any fondness for him? He was gorgeous and funny and smart and not awkward. He was the live of any party if he wanted to be, yet if he wanted he excuded a certain power, Sam didnt know anyone could have. Either way, Gabriel was always able to enchant everyone in the room, charming his way from client to business partner. So why on earth would he even look at an overgrown nerd like him? It's not like Sam didn't know how people though if him: too naive and nice, too young and inexperienced to make any change. He had big dream, always thought there was a better way , a way to satisfy and help every party involved. Sure the Novak in general leaned more towards this sentiment than most companies too but that didnt mean, there weren't any other lawyers looking down on him for it, only looking for profit. 

"Sam?" He was pulled out of his thoughts, remembering where he was. And he was closer to the smaller man than he had thought. He wanted to jump anyway, not being tempted to do something stupid like lean into his boss and... 'nope not going there', he chastised himself.   
"Could you please hang up the Mistletoe? I cant reach the top of the door frame ? And you're... you know obviously ... able to .. do that?" For once it was Gabriel who stuttered and blushed but Sam barley noticed it, putting away this information for later to think about. Instead he cough shortly, gathering himself and took the Mistletoe out of Gabriel's hands. He tried not to notice how their hands brushed, how soft it his hands hat felt and it felt like electricity running through him. The air was thick and he could barley breath in the heat of the moment, yet he didnt dare to do anything that might cut the tension.   
He reach up and hung the mistletoe onto the door frame. He tried not to think about the connotation, about the tradition. 'So much trying, yet none of it is working', he thought bitterly. He had hoped (or not) that Gabriel would've taken a step back but he hadn't. 

It seems as Gabriel had unlike Sam, had gathered himself cause he smiled cheekly. "You know.. there is a certain tradition surrounding mistletoe..?", said the soft yet teasing voice. "And what might that be?" , came the just as soft and teasing answered. He didnt know where he got the confidence from. "Well, I could show you?" Gabriel had he audacity to wink. That ass. Not that Sam minded. After all he had wanted nothing more for weeks.okay yes he had wanted more. Way more. But that could all wait. 

Apparently he had waited for too long cause Gabriel was retreating, already apologising." I'm so sorry,- I I must've read the situation wro-"" NO!" Sam shouted, shocking them both. He took a deep breath and looked at Gabe. "No. You dint read it wrong. I- I do wanna kiss you. I - umm yes .. to the kiss. To the showing me..I " before he could make more of a fool of himself, he was already pulled into a desperate kiss, pulling the other closer to deepen the kiss. "Wait- wait." "What? Did I do something wrong ? Oh god Sammy I'm so sorry!" "NO!", Sam found himself shouting again. "You didn't do anything wrong. Like I said unwanted to kiss you. I just need to know if this is a one time thing . or ???"   
Sam looked at the other expectedly, hoping to every deity that they were on the same page and this was more than a one time thing. "Umm well? " His heart sunk. That didnt sound good. "If you want it to be? I mean I'm not technically your boss but I'm more your boss than not? So I think you should have more of a say than I do? But in general I take what I can get. If this is a once only kinda thing its. Fine. If you want a few repeats. Also fine." "And if I want more than that?" Gabe smiled blindingly at him." Than that's more then fine." Even though their next kiss was more  
Teeth and grins than actually kissing, it was the best damm kiss either of them ever had. 

Suddenly the elevator dinged and Christmas music was clearly ringing in their ears again. "Guess the party's starting, Samalam." "Guess so", Sam grinned back. They let go of each other with the promises of a future spent together on both their minds. 'Guess I owe Charlie and Kevin another present.' 

And if next year, they came here together, just to leave early so they can get the flight back to Sam's family .. well that's no ones business but their own.


End file.
